Pulse oximetry is a widely accepted noninvasive procedure for measuring the oxygen saturation level of arterial blood, an indicator of a person's oxygen supply. Early detection of low blood oxygen level is critical in the medical field, for example in critical care and surgical applications, because an insufficient supply of oxygen can result in brain damage and death in a matter of minutes. A pulse oximetry system consists of a sensor applied to a patient, a pulse oximeter, and a patient cable connecting the sensor and the pulse oximeter. The pulse oximeter may be a standalone device or may be incorporated as a module or built-in portion of a multiparameter patient monitoring system and typically provides a numerical readout of the patient's oxygen saturation, a numerical readout of pulse rate, and an audible indicator or “beep” that occurs in response to each pulse. In addition, the pulse oximeter may display the patient's plethysmograph, which provides a visual display of the patient's pulse contour and pulse rate.